1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable mounting supports for mirrors and the like and more particularly to improvements in mounting supports for adjustable mirrors of the type commonly positioned at opposite sides of a bathroom medicine cabinet mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While adjustable side mirrors have commonly been positioned on fixed pivots flanking a central cabinet mirror such as one on the door of a medicine cabinet, efforts have been made to provide side mirror mountings permitting a wide range of adjustment of such side mirrors. The Booth U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,765 and the Roark U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,854 are examples of such mounting arrangements for side mirrors.
A need has existed, however, for a simple assembly fabricated from formed sheet metal stampings and capable of easy attachment to standard types of wall-mounted cabinets or equivalent frame supports. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide such a device.